Synthesize 3H-veratridine and 125I-Condylactis toxin. Explore their binding to neural and non-neural tissues. Explore the characteristics of the "mutant" (anticholinesterase-resistant) acetylcholinesterase from house fly heads, by comparison with wild form, using purified enzymes. Studies will include (a) amino acid analysis (b) peptide mapping (c) lipid and carbohydrate content (d) immunological comparisons. Attempt to create new "mutant" acetylcholinesterases by mutagenizing house flies and explore these as above.